


Texts From That Night

by Smapdi



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short ficlet composed of some texting that happened after the events of the finale. It was quite a challenge to try to communicate a story in a very small space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts From That Night

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to alittlenutjob for the excellent prompt and to yumytaffy for the proteins.

  
_Josh_

11:07 to: WIJO  
dude i fucked up

11:09 to: Chan  
no shit valencia is off the rails  
you didn't fuck up tho bro it's about dam time

11:10 to: WIJO  
no it's worse  
i hooked up with rebecca

11:11 to: Chan  
:O  
dude  
thats fucked up  
gregs gonna jump off a cliff

\---

_Paula_

11:03 to: Cookie  
Hey where did you go? Darryl is freaking out because he didn't get to dance with you.

11:05 to: Paula  
OMG  
I was with Josh <3 <3 <3

11:05 to: Cookie  
With Josh? WITH Josh?

11:07 to: Paula  
…  
:)

11:08 to: Cookie  
TELL ME EVERYTHING

\---

_Valencia_

10:50 to: ~~papi~~ asshole  
I fucking hate you

10:52 to: asshole  
don't come home tonight  
or any night

10:55 to: asshole  
where the fuck are you

11:04 to: asshole  
I fucking hate you

\---

_White Josh_

11:20 to: Greg  
you okay? you looked like death when i dropped you off  
shit man let me know you're ok i don't wanna call the cops again lol

\---

_Greg_

11:15 to: bunch  
~~Hey. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot.~~  
~~Hey. Did you get home ok? I'm sorry.~~  
~~Hey.~~  
~~I want to talk~~  
~~We should talk~~  
~~Imsorry~~  
~~I lov~~  
~~Hey~~

11:22 to: Josh W.  
Dude. I fucked up.

 

 


End file.
